Los olvidados
by Escristora
Summary: Cuando comenzó la batalla de Hogwarts, innumerables Hufflepuffs permanecieron en el colegio, dispuestos a dar sus vidas por una causa justa. Sin embargo, nadie habla de los sacrificios que hicieron, ni del valor que demostraron. Porque sólo son Hufflepuffs


**Nota: **Este fic participa en el reto temático "La casa Hufflepuff" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Tenía muchas ganas de que saliera escogido el reto y, por fin, abril ha sido el mes elegido. Si queréis participar, ¡aún estáis a tiempo! Ah, es importante que conozcáis un detalle antes de continuar leyendo: la entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff está custodiada por un cuadro con barriles llenos de vinagre. Para entrar, hay que pulsar en los barriles en el orden correcto, creando una melodía. Si fallas, los barriles verterán su contenido encima tuyo. Ya veréis por qué os lo digo. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Yo no gano un mísero céntimo por esto.

* * *

**Los olvidados**

* * *

_Pomona Sprout_

La atmósfera en el Gran Comedor era asfixiante.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en la tarima principal intentando explicar de forma simple y concisa qué era lo que ocurría, aunque aquello no era necesario: todos sabían que los mortífagos rodeaban Hogwarts.

—¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?—inquirió Ernie, levantándose de la mesa.

Su voz resonó entre las paredes del viejo castillo, desafiante y osada, y Pomona no pudo evitar enorgullecerse del muchacho. Aquellas eran las palabras de un hombre.

Una salva de aplausos acogió la pregunta de Ernie y varios Hufflepuffs se unieron a su compañero, dispuestos a sacrificarse y a luchar por un mundo mejor.

Con el corazón dividido entre el orgullo y el temor, y a pesar de que en esos momentos se odiara a sí misma por permitir que fueran a la guerra, Pomona prometió hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano por ayudar a sus chicos.

Porque ellos _tenían _que salvarse.

* * *

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Cuando otro hechizo pasa rozando por encima de su cabeza, Justin se pregunta por enésima vez qué hace él allí.

Sabe perfectamente que no es una persona valiente —de hecho, nunca ha pretendido serlo— y nunca se ha considerado un héroe. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el mensaje que había aparecido en la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore, el chico no se lo pensó dos veces y, a pesar de lo que le gritaba su sentido común, se presentó en el castillo dispuesto a luchar.

‹‹Quizás deberías haberte quedado en casa›› repite la vocecilla de su cabeza y Justin no puede evitar asentir: está tan asustado que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

No obstante, saca fuerzas de flaqueza y sigue adelante.

Porque sus amigos están ahí, luchando por la gente como él, por los nacidos de muggles. Y Justin no se irá hasta que los encuentre a todos. Incluso a ese idiota de Zacharias Smith.

* * *

_Ernie Macmillan_

Ernie Macmillan siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas, mientras esquiva y conjura maldiciones una y otra vez, sin descanso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente vivo.

Es consciente de que no debería sentirse así. Lo correcto sería estar asustado, querer huir de la batalla y quedarse temblando en un rincón, pero con sus amigos a su lado, Ernie tiene la extraña sensación de que nada malo puede ocurrir.

Hasta que el mundo explota y se convierte en pedazos.

Ernie se agacha y se cubre la cabeza con las manos, instintivamente, mientras intenta protegerse, en vano, de los enormes cascotes que vuelan por los aires.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa encogido —bien podrían haber sido dos horas o dos segundos— pero, cuando por fin encuentra el valor para abrir los ojos, no hay nadie junto a él.

Y, por primera vez desde que comenzó esta maldita locura, Ernie tiene miedo. Miedo de verdad.

* * *

_Zacharias Smith_

No sabe cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Él estaba peleando cuando un muro se vino abajo y todo se volvió negro.

_ Su boca sabe a sangre y a polvo. _

Quiere incorporarse y salir de entre los escombros, pero no puede. El dolor en su pierna lo destroza.

Cierra los ojos y, poco a poco, los ruidos de la batalla van siendo sustituidos por un extraño zumbido. Podría quedarse ahí para siempre, de no ser por el maldito olor a vinagre.

_Vinagre._

Zacharias piensa en Laura. Cuando la conoció, ella era una mocosa de primero sin ningún sentido rítmico, incapaz de recordar la melodía para entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Era divertido verla siempre empapada en vinagre.

_Su amortentia huele a vinagre._

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Zacharias abre los ojos y, a pesar del dolor, intenta ponerse en pie. Lo hace porque tiene que luchar. Por él y por Laura.

Sobre todo por Laura.

* * *

_Susan Bones_

Susan está aterrorizada.

Cuando sus compañeros y ella decidieron permanecer en el colegio para pelear, Susan sabía que estaban tomando la decisión correcta. No obstante, ahora que se encuentra sola, en medio de la batalla, el miedo la paraliza.

Mientras vaga sin rumbo por entre los escombros, Susan tropieza con alguien. La joven siente que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho, cuando la figura contra la que ha chocado empieza a proferir quejidos de dolor. Una figura que a ella se le antoja terriblemente familiar.

—¿Zach- Zacharias? —tartamudea.

El aludido levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos en ella, desesperado, para, un segundo después, volver a centrarse en la nauseabunda herida de su pierna. Susan se estremece.

—Déjame ver.

No sabe de dónde saca la fuerza suficiente para que la voz no le tiemble, ni tampoco le importa, pero lo agradece. No puede permitirse titubear. No ahora.

—Zacharias.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

_Hannah Abbot_

El Gran Comedor está lleno a rebosar.

Una marea de gente, venida de Merlín sabe dónde, ocupa cada rincón de la sala.

Hannah los observa a todos, atentamente: en sus rostros, sucios y ensangrentados, se reflejan el miedo y el dolor que han sufrido en las últimas horas.

Sabe que debería estar agradecida porque, tanto ella como sus seres queridos, siguieran vivos y, sin embargo, no puede alegrarse porque todo haya terminado.

Porque el único motivo por el que todo esto ha ocurrido sigue allí, entre ellos. Durante la guerra, Hannah ha aprendido una valiosa lección: la magia y el ansia de poder van unidas de la mano y ella no está dispuesta a perderse a sí misma.

Por eso, en silencio, en medio del Gran Comedor abarrotado, Hannah se promete que nunca más volverá a usar una varita.

Aunque eso signifique que tenga que ponerse a trabajar de camarera en El Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

**Nota: **bien, como dije, nos vemos abajo. Espero que os haya gustado porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes y sobre la casa Hufflepuff, en general. Me gustaría resaltar una cosa sobre la viñeta de Zacharias: su historia de amor con Laura Madley no es de mi invención. Me he basado en un fic previo, creado por **Druida**, llamado **De vinagres, escobas y magia wicca**, en el que su autora me dejó basarme. Si tenéis la oportunidad, leedlo porque no os dejará indiferentes.

También me gustaría darle las gracias a **Miss Lefroy, **por haber leído esto y haberme señalado todas las cosas que estaban mal :)

En otro orden de cosas, me gustaría resaltar que cada viñeta consta de 155 palabras, ni una más, ni una menos. Adoro ese formato.

Y eso es todo. Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis, así que ¡espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia!


End file.
